


The First Steps of the Journey

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: One man’s journey to become a legend.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic 01 - All Gen All the Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Steps of the Journey

**The First Steps of the Journey**  
 **Fandom:** Babylon 5  
 **Characters:** Jeffery Sinclair  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** One man’s journey to become a legend.  
 **Word Count:** 626  
 **Written for Fic 01 - All Gen All the Time**

 **The First Steps of the Journey**  
Somehow it didn't come as much of a shock as it should have to Jeffery Sinclair. When he saw the letter, the feeling in the back of his mind came forward and hit him like a ton of bricks.

Maybe it was because he was beginning to remember what happened to him when he was captured by the Mimbari. Maybe it was the preferential treatment the Mimbari had always afforded him. Maybe it was because he had always known it was the truth in his soul. It didn't matter because now he knew the truth.

He was Valen. The great savior of the Mimbari was a human and he was that human.

The letter confirmed it and gave him the instructions to transform himself into a form the Mimbari would trust.

Sinclair also knew that Delenn had received a letter as well. He could only imagine what it said.

At the moment, Sinclair was waiting on a transport to take him to a ship. He was heading to his destiny. Actually he was on his way to Babylon 5.

Sinclair smiled at the thought of seeing Delenn. Now that he knew that she was one of his descendants, it was almost like visiting family. The feeling of familiarity he felt for her made even more sense now.

“Entil'Zha, the transport is ready.” His aide said softly behind him. The quiet young Mimbari was of the religious cast.

Sinclair turned and smiled. He put a hand on the young Mimbari's shoulder. "Thank you for everything. You won't be coming with me this time. I have to make this trip alone."

"What would you like for me to do while you are gone?" The aide asked.

"Go to the temple and say a prayer for your people." Sinclair told him. He picked up his bag and left his aide with a questioning look on his face.

As Sinclair walked to the transport, he looked around at the alien planet that had always felt more like home than earth. He knew he would be back soon but it would look the same as he was seeing it now.

The crystal spires reached high into the sky. Most people would have found Mimbar a delicate world but he knew better. The fragile architecture belied the strength of its people.

It would all be yet to be built when he returned. It made him sad but he knew there was hope in the future as well.

The journey to Babylon 5 felt longer than the journey he had taken when he left. He spent the time in quiet meditation. He needed the time and quite to accept the destiny he was facing. 

Sinclair had not sent word that he was coming to Babylon 5 so the surprise he was greeted with was understandable. He tried to not let it get to him. His own doubts and fears were all he could handle at the moment.

Plans took shape quickly and soon destiny would claim the man known as Jeffery Sinclair. At least, he wasn't traveling the last part of the journey to Babylon 4 alone. He had family and friends with him. 

When the mission was over, he watched as those people left him on the fated space station. He signed and felt a great weight settle on him.  
He joined the Vorlons who would watch over him for the transformation of his body. He had to be remade. He had to become the great leader who was the ‘Mimbari not born of Mimbar’.

He walked into the protective cocoon that would change him forever into someone new yet somehow he has always been that man. As the silk encased him he realized, he has always been Valen in his heart.


End file.
